WakaLaka LoveOr KH guys vs a DDR machine of Doom
by critical-blow
Summary: O.o What was I thinking when I typed this? Not really that funny or descriptive...Only thing I can say is Wakka, Tidus, Sora, and Riku verse the scary machine of death and doom and insults...


Waka Laka Love (Or.the KH kids verse the evil DDR Max machine)  
  
By: SKB  
  
A/N and disclaimer: Just a stupid humor(not really) fic dealing with Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and a DDR machine. Not to mention.the song Waka Laka.I own none of this.Konami and Square and the evil Disney own them and the songs belong to the rightful singers. WAAAAAAHHH!! O.  
  
@_@ I don't write the entire song.Just bits and pieces I catch.^^0 Waka Laka Make you fly.(XD LOL!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Waka Laka Make you fly. Heh heh heh  
  
Sora, Wakka and Tidus waited impatiently for Cid and Cloud to plug in the large machine that they had brought from Traverse Town. Riku didn't seem to be too impressed by it. Tidus read the words on it.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution? DDR Max? What does it mean?!" Tidus asked. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Piece of junk." Riku muttered.  
  
"It's an arcade game. Came from some unknown world and landed in Traverse Town in perfect condition."Cid said. Tidus's eyes got bright at the word game.  
  
"Turn it on." Riku said sounding bored. Cid did just that. The screen turned on. Nothing happened. Tidus sighed and Riku smirked.  
  
"Told you it was a piec-"  
  
"DDR MAX!" The machine blared. Tidus jumped about 5 feet in the air and leaped into Wakka's arms. (O.o)  
  
"Scary machine of death and doom!" Tidus cried. (LOL I say that all the time! XD )  
  
"Well have fun you guys."Cid said. He and Cloud left back for Traverse Town.  
  
"How do you play this game?" Wakka asked. Cid shrugged.  
  
"I'll give it a try!" Tidus said regaining his composure and stepping over to the machine.  
  
"Select a style.Select difficulty.Okay.Select music." Tidus scrolled down the music list. He came across a song titled Wakka Laka but decided to skip it. He chose some other song.  
  
"Shake Shake it up honey girl!" A girl sang loudly.  
  
"This a game where you move your feet! DDR MAX!"  
  
"Whoa!" Tidus said as the tiles beneath his feet lit up. He followed the steps as best as he could.which wasn't very good as he had chosen master for difficulty.  
  
"God the colors! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tidus cried as he tried to follow the steps. Riku watched in amusement.  
  
"You will be mine again!"  
  
"Nori! Nori! Nori! People give you my life in music. Bada Bada deep in my heart! Tender devotions! Nori Nori Nori! Baby don't be sorry! Nori Nori Nori! Life is but a story! Bada Bada Music! Baby light my fire!"  
  
Tidus fell over as the flashing lights and sounds confused him. He'd never played a game this freaky.  
  
"BOO! Your making me depressed!" The machine blared. Tidus's eyes widened again. The game was making fun of him! Riku fell over laughing.  
  
"That's not very nice!" Sora said to the machine.  
  
"I've got next!" Wakka said and hopped onto the dance pad.  
  
"Select difficulty.(beginner).Select music.(Some Where over the Rainbow) Okay!" Wakka waited for the song to start. There were fewer steps than Tidus had since he had started off easier.The music blared. Wakka was doing pretty well. The music slowed.  
  
"Some Where.over the rainbow.way up high.there is a man that I've heard some where way up high."Wakka finished the song with a high score.  
  
"Can I call you a dancing master?" The machine asked. Wakka smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Sora, your up next ya?" Wakka said. Sora nodded and leaped onto the pad but was shoved off by Riku.  
  
"Hey!" Sora cried. Riku laughed. He went through the same process as Tidus and Wakka but chose the Tricks difficulty. He chose the TWILIGHT ZONE song (I don't really know too much about this song so I'll just tell ya how it ended up.) Riku finished the dance with a lower score that Wakka's and a heck of a lot more boos but not as much as Tidus. He hopped off the dance pad.  
  
"Come back and dance with me!" The machine said. Riku was satisfied with his score. "Your turn!"  
  
Sora gleefully stepped onto the pad. He chose Tricks as Riku had. Heck if Riku could do it so could he! He selected the song Waka Laka. The music started and he followed the steps as best he could.  
  
"You really suck at this Sora!" Riku laughed. Sora frowned and continued to "dance". He finally got the patern.  
  
"Waka Laka is a never ending story! Glory! Glory! Glory! Nori! Nori! Nori! Waka Laka is a place to be forever! Waka Laka Love And! Waka Laka Love And! Waka Laka Love and Fantasy!" The song finished and Sora got a rank B. Riku had gotten a rank C.Riku's jaw dropped.  
  
"HOW COULD HE GET A BETTER SCORE THAN ME?! HE SUCKED AT IT!" Riku scream. Sora smirked.  
  
"Looks like I win." Sora said. Riku's fingers twitched and he chased Sora out of the "Secret Spot".  
  
"Riku! Calm down! It's just a game!" Sora cried.  
  
"Come here you little!" Riku yelled. Wakka and Tidus looked at each other, smiled, and shrugged.  
  
"Another round?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
The End.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
#_# Ending Notes:.Not my best fic.Well in all actuality it sucked. Give me your opinion. But no screaming.Oh god.(Is playing DDR for PS) THE COLORS! AIEEEEEEE!!! (Faints)  
  
Vince: Please Review.  
  
Grimm: Flames are welcome.  
  
13 year old Tidus from KH: But no screaming.  
  
Sora: WAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Riku: Come on Sora! We're just playing a game.of rip the key blade master's head off!  
  
Everyone else: ...^^0 


End file.
